Mad Hatter
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Tú crees que estoy loco, crees que estoy ido, ¿Y qué si estoy loco? Las mejores personas lo estan, ¿Donde esta? Mi medicina, doctor, doctor... Acaso quieres ser mi Alicia. Las personas normales, me dan miedo. Me siento identificado con los locos...


**Mad Hatter.**

Izuku movió ambas manos, intentando liberarse pero por más que quería, no lo lograba, se encontraba atado; sin siquiera poder luchar por lo sucedido, ahora que lo recordaba, sus compañeros terminaron como él. Abrió los ojos frente a él estaba una gran mesa, reconoció a algunos de sus compañeros, todos parecían asustados y aliviado no era tan solo él, busco y busco pero jamás lo encontró.

—Midoriya, ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Iida intentando moverse

—Lo último que recuerdo fue a Himiko y Dabi, ambos atacaban —dijo Ochako

—Mi pregunta es, ¿Qué hacemos con nuestros trajes? —pregunto Ojiro chasqueando la lengua

—Falta Katsuki —dijo Eijirou viendo para todos lados

Posiblemente, todo sucedió de la nada pero, todos se preguntaban sobre lo que sucedió, las posibilidades eran grandes y altas, no escucharon más que el reloj moviéndose despacio, el viento soplar de algún lugar. Minutos pasaron, unas risas dementes resonaban por todo el lugar, explosiones y gritos de una chica; sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, los chicos se alertaron moviéndose e intentando escapar, el miedo estaba acumulándose a más no poder y cuando escucharon los pasos y suplicas detuvieron sus movimientos.

—H-hagamos un trato… E-enserio, B-Bakugou —dijo Himiko con la voz temblorosa —. D-Dabi, ya no está… Ni muchos menos S-Shigaraki

—Mira maldita perra, ¡Calla! Me has dicho que hay una sorpresa para mí —la voz áspera de Katsuki se escuchó—. Crees que te hare caso

—Sinceramente, no… —murmuro Himiko que fue empujada para que entrara al lugar

Se tambaleo para estrellarse contra la mesa, su cuerpo dañado daba indicios de una fuerte golpiza más sin nada, observaron el temor en sus ojos mientras se subía a la mesa e intentaba alejarse, como si estuviera desesperada por encontrar una salida.

—El lugar es blanco, acaso es hora del té —dijo Katsuki de nuevo, entrando al lugar —. Dime, Himiko, ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?

—Pues veras son amigos, ellos quieren jugar contigo y recuerdas que te dije acerca de la hora del té, tú preferida… igual que las rosas blancas, sí —comento Himiko hasta caer de espalda contra el frio suelo y observar a Izuku —. Amor, tu amigo se salió de control… Digamos que cambiamos un poco sus recuerdos y creíamos que no se iba a descontrolar pero… —hizo una pausa para observar a Katsuki que se sentaba sonriendo ampliamente —. Ya vez, ha quedado un poco demente para no decir que esta psicológicamente perdido

—Himiko-chan, apresura el té porque ya sabes, no podemos hacer esperar a nuestros invitados —dijo Katsuki viendo a la chica para cambiar a una expresión áspera — o acaso quieres terminar como ellos, maldita perra estúpida

—Ya voy, ya escuche —respondió la chica levantándose con las piernas temblorosas — ¿Qué se les ofrece? Té o…

La voz de ella se vio interrumpida mientras que observaron cómo Katsuki subía a la mesa, caminaba quitándose las granadas que llevaba en ambas manos que, a pesar de todo, hicieron un gran sonido sobre aquello haciendo eco en todo el lugar, Himiko retrocedió gritando horrorizada y todos vieron al chico sonreír tan ampliamente como un demente. Lo único que escucharon después fueron explosiones, unos cuantos gritos y un charco de sangre que inundaba una parte del lugar, la pared había sido salpicada de ese color.

—Eras una maldita perra, no merecías vivir —dijo Katsuki para volver a su lugar —. Igual que esos parásitos pero, igual gracias por el pequeño obsequio, gracias a esto me divertiré un poco

—B-Bakugou, hermano reacciona… —dijo Eijirou preocupado —. Deja las bromas, son mala pasada

—Ni que lo digas —comento Denki

—P-porque… m-maldita suerte, Bakugou… Bakugou, ellos son normales y me dan miedo, me aterran —dijo Katsuki temblando y abrazándose a sí mismo— No querido, Katsuki… Ellos, no entenderán nunca que, las personas locas son las mejores y saben que estas completamente sano —su voz había cambiado de tonalidad—. Pero B-Bakugou, ellos me dan miedo… —volvió a decir protegiéndose a sí mismo —Repite conmigo mismo Katsuki, una y otra vez repítelo

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —dijo Jirou viendo los globos que comenzaban a descender lentamente

—Parece película de terror —comento Tooru moviendo ambas manos

—Estoy demente, estoy loco… Soy el amigo más loco que hayas tenido —dijo Katsuki con una risa macabra mientras que comenzaba a explotar los globos que iban cayendo a su alrededor —Tú crees que soy un psicópata, crees que estoy ido… ¡No, claro que no! Dile al psiquiatra que algo está mal, ¿Verdad? Bakugou —cambio de expresión para levantar ambas manos —. Las medicinas nos volvieron loco, me gusta más… cuando estoy fuera de mis cabales

—Debemos librarnos de esto —susurro Ochako volviendo a moverse

—Hey, ¿Por qué quieren irse? Te digo un secreto, no estoy alarmado —dijo Katsuki poniéndose detrás de la silla de Ochako — ¿Y qué si estoy loco? Las mejores personas lo están, escuchaste eso fue una llamada para ti… Llaman para que vuelvas a tu trabajo, ¡Maldita perra!

Grito mientras que con ambas manos comenzaba a estrangularla, alcanzando un cuchillo de la mesa y comenzando a clavárselo en el pecho una, otra, otra y otra vez mientras su risa comenzaba a escucharse por todo el lugar. Los demás observaban la escena, horrorizados, las chicas cerraron sus ojos para no ver aquello, Iida e Izuku que eran los más cercanos intentaron ayudarla inútilmente hasta que vieron que ya no se movía, guardaron silencio viendo hacia abajo, lo más interesante era el suelo en esos momentos que, se encontraba con una gran mancha de sangre.

—Ohhh, miren las rosas se pintaron de rojo… ¿Dónde está mi receta? Doctor, doctor, por favor, escuche… Mi cerebro está disperso —comento Katsuki para dejar tirado el cuchillo en algún lado y después sentándose encima de Izuku —. Tú puedes ser Alicia y yo seré el Sombrero Loco… Shhh, shhh aún no quiero escuchar tu respuesta, mi querida Alicia

Y de repente, Katsuki caminaba por todo el lugar con su mirada buscaba a su siguiente víctima, la siguiente había sido seleccionada, avanzo hasta cierto punto donde busco con sus manos, algún objeto punzante para clavarlo a Iida desde atrás de la silla, atravesando el pecho. Hizo un mohín cuando vio como los demás no reían, creía que iba a ser divertido pero parecía que no lo era asi, sus amigos huían como aquella vez, negó con la cabeza para comenzar con aquellos asesinatos, uno tras otro iban cayendo hasta que se detuvo ante la mirada perdida de Izuku.

—Ya lo dije nene, estoy demente —dijo Katsuki sonriendo divertido—. Ellos son personas normales, las normales no me agradan para nada

—P-por lo menos deja de asesinarlos —comento Izuku temblando —. Podrías darles otra muerte, n-no deberías hacer eso

—Mmmm, ¿Qué crees? Tiene razón, mi pequeña Alicia —pregunto Katsuki curioso observando a Shouto — o por lo menos, ¿Crees que deba matarlos silenciosamente? Solo faltas tú y ellos tres —señalo donde estaban Eijirou, Denki y Momo —. Aunque admitiéndolo creo que sería divertirlo matarlos de la manera antigua

—Hermano… Katsuki, por favor… —murmuro Eijirou horrorizado al ver ambos cadáveres a su lado —. Otra cosa o déjanos libres

—No es una opción viable, no es bonito… Mi pequeña Alicia se anda apiadando de su patética vida de mierda, no quiere verlos morir de la peor maldita forma, ¿Qué dicen? Veneno, pastillas o una droga —dijo Katsuki acostándose sobre la mesa —. Puedo dejar a alguien vivir igual o hacer un juego… No lo sé, creo que ando perdido… ¡Ya se! Hare un juego a ver quién morirá de las formas que pienso y el ultimo en ser seleccionado morirá envenenado

Asi comenzó a mover su dedo, repitiéndolo cuatro veces y cada que iba saliendo uno de ellos, el ultimo se había decidido, observo a Izuku para sonreírle ampliamente y de algún lado había sacado acido para tirárselo a Eijirou, se escucharon los gritos de agonía, música para los oídos de Katsuki. El siguiente fue Denki que al tener gasolina encima, murió calcinado, segundos después paso con Shouto que acepto ese destino que tenía preparado para él, rompió el silencio cuando corto el estómago para que las vísceras salieran y los gritos horrorizados de Momo se hicieron presentes que fue la última al morir envenenada.

—Mi querida Alicia, me divertí demasiado con este juego —dijo Katsuki acercándose a Izuku para quitarle las cuerdas y abrazarlo —aún no termina, ¿Verdad?

—N-no… detente por favor —murmuro Izuku intentando liberarse de la prisión

—Shhh, las mejores personas están locas… pero tú no lo estas, lo siento mi amada Alicia, nos volveremos a ver en otro mundo donde estemos locos —susurro Katsuki para enterrar un cuchillo a Izuku —Bakugou, hemos vuelto a estar solos como siempre —dijo para abrazar más el cuerpo de Izuku— Alicia se fue, Katsuki… Déjala dormir y es momento de irnos —su voz parecía quebradiza —N-no quiero dejar a Alicia, me quedare solo de nuevo…

Un silencio sepulcral lleno el lugar, Katsuki respiraba entrecortadamente y cuando abrió los ojos vio todo el lugar lleno de color rojo, un hermoso color rojo.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** _Los chicos les neutralizaron su quirk, por aquello no pudieron safarse del embrollo que se envolvio, escuchar la canción que aqui no me deja ponerles un enlace directo, la wea sad._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Volvere~_


End file.
